Conventional ball safety netting systems offer protection to athletes, coaches, officials, and spectators from balls leaving the field of play.
Some ball safety system nets are held up at the top of a pole by a quick clip, or a quick clip attached to a tether hanging from a pulley to facilitate the raising and lowering of the net. Tension netting systems include hardware that is connected to structural steel poles to which cabling is attached and tensioned for support of the net.